The new dog Prussia
by Thousnelda
Summary: During a night of drinking with France and Spain, Prussia ends up hurt and England has to fix him. And he does...only the next morning they wake up to Prussia being a human-dog hybrid. The question then becomes, will they be able to fix this? And what will Germany do to them? some suggestive things but will try to keep it T-rated.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia **

**I don't know where this story is going, and I don't know if it's been done, but I've been itching to do a BBT story so it's happening nonetheless.**

Chapter 1

"You know France, that club you took us to was kind of unawesome," Prussia complained in a slurred voice as he, France, and Spain walked down the street. The trio was bored, so they decided to walk around the city and heard of a fairly cool-looking club. It sounded like a good idea, and the idea of it being a costume-based party club did not bother them. With this in mind, the three of them quickly bought costumes and went to the club.

"It wasn't all bad. You're just tired of having a tail up your butt, aren't you," France chuckled as he slowly removed the cat ears from atop his head. In all honesty they had a relatively good time there and left early in the morning with the three of them drunk. But by that time the three of them were tired and decided to get a hotel room and some sleep.

"I'm kind of surprised you went as a dog anyways. I would have pictured you more as a rabbit," Spain commented, also taking off his bear ears. The costumes had to be animal based, and for this France went as a cat, Spain a bear, and Prussia as a dog.

"They only had unawesome play-boy bunny rabbit costumes. Besides, dogs eat rabbits so, ergo, dogs are more awesome," Prussia answered. The other two rolled their eyes at this, only to then cross the street; the hotel coming into view. As the others crossed, however, Prussia noticed that his shoe had come untied.

"Wait up!" he called out as he bent over to tie it. He then noticed a bright light land on him, causing him to suddenly stand up just as a car ran into him.

France, Spain, and the driver stopped and watched horrified as Prussia crashed to the ground; only for the driver to quickly speed off as the other two went to check on Prussia. Concerned, Spain called out, "Prussia?! Hey! Get up! Come on mi amigo, stop with the injured look!"

Still Prussia lay crumpled in his friend's arms, barely taking in a breath. At last France whispered, "Mon dui, you don't think he…Britannia Angel! Britannia Angel! Poor souls are in need of your help!"

Spain gave France a confused look, only for the look to vanish when England appeared dressed as an angel. After appearing England answered, "I am here and who…oh, it's just you three. What do you want now?"

"It's Prussia, he was just hit by a car and won't wake up!" France explained.

"Oh was he now. Wow, he really doesn't appear to be doing that well now does he," England commented as he walked nearer to look over Prussia.

"He's not breathing. You don't think he's…?" Spain began but was unable to finish the sentence. The whole situation sobered him up instantly, and he looked to the others very worriedly.

"England, fix him!" Spain then ordered, causing England to glare at him.

"What do I look like, your butler?" England asked crossly.

"At the moment no, but I agree with the request. Make Prussia all better," France pouted an agreement.

England scratched his head. As a rule of pride, he wanted to refuse. But they had pleaded to the heavens for his help so help he had to give. At last he held his hands over Prussia and said, "Oh, spirits and gods, bring this broken body back to its whole form. Mend the broken bones and fix which is missing. So it is commanded so it shall be."

After saying this, a ball of light appeared in England's hands which he allowed to fall over Prussia. Prussia then began to glow, only for the others to watch in amazement as his wounds seemed to heal. At last England told them that he should be alright and for the three of them to get to sleep before they find any more trouble.

France and Spain thanked England for his help and carefully picked up the still unconscious Prussia. They then carried him to the hotel and got their room, only for the other two to then lay him in one bed while they passed out in the other. They figured that when they awoke in the morning everything would be alright. The whimpering they heard the next morning, however, told them that that hope was wrong.

**Shorter but hope it interested you^^**

**As always, please review~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia **

Chapter two

"What's that whimpering from?" France asked as he slowly propped himself up in bed, the soft sounds echoing harshly due to his hang-over. It sounded to be coming from the other bed where they had put Prussia, so as he rubbed his eyes he looked over there. What he saw instantly woke him and Spain up.

On the bed was Prussia, only he was definitely different. The main thing was that he still had the dog ears and tail from the night before but they had moved position slightly and now looked more life-like as they moved independently of how Prussia did. Prussia gave the other two little thought as he seemed to struggle with freeing his tail and lower half from the tight pants; his fisted hands seemingly unable to undo the button.

"Prussia," Spain gasped out, only for then to gasp again as one of the ears on their friend's head perked and the owner turned to look at them. Again he whimpered, only to then smile as he finally managed to undo the pants and carefully free himself of them; his baggy shirt covering his privates.

With the pants off, he smiled at the other two and barked, only to then rush to the door and try to fumble with the knob. The other two watched this for another moment before Spain asked, "What do you think happened to him?"

"I-I don't know? And why is he so anxious to get outside?" France replied.

"Maybe he has to use the bathroom?" Spain asked, only to watch to their horror as Prussia finally opened the door and ran out of the room on all four. Upon seeing this, both men called out, "NO! Prussia!"

By the time they reached the outside of the hotel Prussia was nowhere to be seen, but several shrieks pointed them in his direction. Following the noise, they found Prussia using a bush in the park for his morning business, only for him to then become pulled to his feet by a passing by policeman. Prussia only frowned at the officer, a slight growl coming from his throat.

Deciding now was a good enough time to get Prussia, Spain walked towards the officer and his friend and said, "Prussia, there you are! Thank you for finding him!"

"Is he with you?" the officer asked confused.

"Oh yes, he ran away from me and our amigo earlier and we've been looking for him," Spain answered.

"Well, you're 'amigo' is breaking quite a few rules on decency," the officer commented bluntly.

"Really? That doesn't sound like Prussia, now does it France." Spain commented only to then draw France into the conversation to help him.

"Is there something wrong with him?" the officer asked as he now watched Prussia haunch down to all four and continue acting like a dog.

"Oh, not that I can think of. Must be this morning," France commented with a shaky smile. The officer did not seem that sure what to do with Prussia, so maybe they could just get him and be able to leave.

"Really…well sirs, I'm going to be blunt with you for a moment. I really could not care less what you do in your private time, but keep it outside of the public. There are kids here who really don't need to see…that," the officer warned as he motioned to all of Prussia for the last part; causing Prussia to cock his head. He then continued, "If you must continue this little dog-thing he's doing at least get him a leash. And some pants while you're at it!"

"Yes, officer, of course. Now come on Prussia, it's time to get back to the hotel room," France replied as he began to pull Prussia away by the shirt's collar.

Soon the three of them were back inside the safety of the hotel room where Spain and France decided to get ready for the day, each keeping a close eye on Prussia who seemed content to simply sit hunched over on the bed and watch them. At last Spain asked, "So what do you think happened to him?"

"I don't know…maybe it has to do with England's spell last night," France mused.

"England's spell…oh ya, we had England fix Prussia!" Spain answered, only to then pale slightly as an idea came to him over the word 'fix.' He did not feel like checking Prussia, however, and simply assumed – hoped - that that was not the case.

Prussia's cell phone then went off with a text message, causing France to see who it was. He grimaced upon reading the message and turned to the other two, only to say, "I think we have other problems now too."

"Like what?" Spain asked as Prussia once again cocked his head in confusion.

"Prussia, were you supposed to help Germany with house work today?" France asked his friend. Prussia seemed to think about this for a moment, only to then nod his head and give out a bark. France gave out a sigh and said, "And that's our new problem. Germany very well might kill us when we drop off Prussia with him looking like this!"

"Oh, come on, Germany will understand that these things happen, right? I mean, it's not like Prussia is the first of us to ever have a spell cast on him and Germany does like dogs," Spain tried to say optimistically. Tried. They both knew how Germany could get overprotective of his older brother and how he hated surprises like this.

"You're right. Instead he'll just interrogate us until we tell him the answer," France answered bleakly.

"Oh, well that should be alright then. After all, my people wrote the book on that kind of stuff so I'm sure what he throws at us can't be that bad," Spain answered with a slight smile which caused a shiver to go down France's spine. Spain then asked, "So what story are we supposed to go with. Or are we just going with the fail-safe 'England did it and that's all we know.'?"

"The fail-safe isn't that far from the truth if you think about it," France answered weakly. The two then looked back to Prussia who by now seemed to be fumbling with his phone. The camera on it then snapped a picture of Prussia's head, dog ears, and an open mouth filled with dog-like teeth followed by a noise saying that the picture was sent to someone.

Prussia smiled as France took the phone and saw much to his dread that the picture was sent to Germany. Moments later, Germany called back demanding that Prussia be brought back home immediately before hanging up. France sighed as he hung up, only to then glare at Prussia and ask why he did that, only for Prussia to return the glare with a growl and walk on all fours to the door. There he waited as the others got ready, struggled him into a pair of baggy pants, and escorted him outside to their car.

**Side note: NO ONE SUSPECTS THE SPANISH INQUISITION!**

**As always, please review~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia **

Chapter three

Germany stood impatiently outside his front door as he watched France drive himself and his two friends towards the house. Germany grimaced when he noticed Prussia leaning out the window and tasting the whipping winds like his dogs usually would. Soon the car pulled into the driveway, ending with Prussia practically stumbling out of the car as France turned it off. Once out, Prussia rushed up to Germany on all four and began to eagerly greet him; his tail wagging a mile a minute.

Germany slowly closed his eyes and braced himself, only to then open them to find Prussia staring at him face to face. Prussia then smiled and licked Germany over one of his checks and eye. Germany gave a disgruntled sigh to this and glared back to France and Spain. At last he asked, "What happened."

"England did it," They both yelped.

"Don't just give me that. Tell me exactly what happened," Germany responded, his glare growing darker.

"But it's the truth! Prussia got himself hurt last night so we asked England to fix him. Then when he woke up this morning he was like this," France answered frantically.

"Really, and you're staying with the old stand-by again?" Germany began, suspicious that there was something the two were hiding. Upon looking at them he felt that that was not the case, but before he could think more he was stopped by Prussia pushing him over, only to then have his older brother let out a threatening growl.

Curious, Germany looked over to find one of Germany's dogs standing obediently in the doorway, trying to also look threatening towards Prussia. Upon seeing this Germany began to say, "Prussia…no!" only to instead have Prussia rush the other dog and soon all three of the dogs. Not sure which group they should be worried for – Prussia or the dogs – the three nations rushed inside to find four creatures still fighting.

"HALT!" Germany yelled over the growls, causing the four to look at him and stop. Germany then told the dogs to go to their beds, which they did while Prussia sat on the floor happily; ignoring the few minor injuries he gained during the fight. He smiled up towards Germany and his friends, assuming that because the other dogs left he won, and expected some sort of praise for his awesomeness. Instead, Germany simply sighed, pointed at him, and said, "Bad! You should know better than to fight with other dogs."

Prussia pouted at this, not liking the lack of praise, and went to sit behind France and Spain. Spain subconsciously began to scratch Prussia behind an ear and replied, "Aw, Prussia didn't mean anything by it. He was just trying to show those other dogs that he's the new boss around here."

"And where were we before this little territory fight," Germany practically growled towards France and Spain.

"Well, we explained that this is England's fault and now Spain and I will be leaving. Come on, Spain, bye Prussia!" France began, only to then make a head start for the door.

"No, you are going to call England first and tell him what happened. Then you can leave only AFTER he comes and explains this whole issue," Germany replied, stopping France in his tracks.

"You don't need me for all of that! I mean, you should have England's phone number after all," France complained.

"Call him. And if this is because you three annoyed him again then apologize," Germany firmly retorted, stopping the conversation. He then sighed slightly as he watched his brother walk on all four into the kitchen in search of breakfast; the other dogs growled softly as he passed. A whimper from the kitchen told them that Prussia was in need of help with getting the food.

"Don't worry Amigo, I'll help you find food!" Spain called out, only to then join Prussia in the kitchen. With Spain and Prussia in the kitchen, and France outside talking on his phone, Germany soon found himself in the room alone. He began to massage his temples, already feeling the headache from having his brother under some spell form, only to then look at his dogs; which were looking at him expectantly.

"Don't worry, he should not be a dog for too much longer…hopefully," Germany told them; giving each a good scratch as he walked past them.

* * *

"Hm…I'm not really sure what to make of this," England commented as he circled Prussia. After receiving the call from France, England made his way to Germany's house to get a better look at what happened. He was surprised to find Prussia looking like this, only to then stop and look at the other three nations watching him.

"These two said you used a spell of some sort on him. Is that true?" Germany asked England, pointing to France and Spain for the first part.

"Oh yes, I remember placing a spell on him. Only, it should not have caused this," England answered in thought.

"What kind of spell was it for?" Germany asked.

"Well if I remember correctly, France and Spain were practically begging me to use a spell to heal Prussia last night. And I did use a spell to do so. Likewise I can assure you that when I left he was not a dog. Only…he was wearing some stupid dog costume," England explained.

"Costume? What were you three doing last night?" Germany asked France and Spain.

"We went to this new club which had an animal theme last night. Why, do you think that affected him?" Spain answered then asked.

"Well if he was dressed as a dog when the spell was used and is now a dog, what other explanation is there?" Germany reasoned.

"But England said that it should not have caused this. So what happened?" France mused a bit confused.

"Must have been a side-effect," England answered bluntly, only to then kneel down to Prussia's level.

"If it's a side-effect than fix it," Germany ordered.

"It's not that simple. The easiest way would be to simply take the spell off him, only that would also take away the other effects of the spell," England answered, not looking away from Prussia; who by now was giving England a confused look.

"So?" Germany asked.

"As I said, the spell was meant to heal him. And when I placed it on him he was practically dead. If I take that specific spell off him he will go back to being almost - if not completely – dead," England answered.

Everyone paused at this, only for Spain to finally ask, "Is there anything else you could do? Some other spell or something?"

"Not that I can think of right now," England answered, only to then stand up.

"Thank you, I guess…But in the mean time," Germany persisted, a look of dread on his face.

"I'll look into it, but don't expect any miracles any time soon," England answered, only to then excuse himself. With this all said, France and Spain also left before Germany could stop them.

Slowly, Germany sat in one of his living room chairs. Now what was he supposed to do about Prussia? Prussia seemed to pick up on his brother's distress, causing him to walk over to him and place his head on Germany's leg. Germany looked down at his brother and petted his head softly, causing Prussia face to change from one of worry to a large smile. They were going to need to think of something.

**As always, please review~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia **

Chapter 4

"Hey, Germany, Japan and I came over just like you asked us to!" Italy called out as he and Japan entered Germany's house. They stopped dead in their tracks, however, when they entered the living room to find a dog-like Prussia on all four barking hysterically at them.

"Stop it, bruder! You know who Italy and Japan are," Germany scolded his brother as he also entered the room. To this, Prussia began to smell the air slightly before he smiled and jumped onto the confused Italian; knocking him down in the process.

"G-Germany, what happened to Prussia?" Italy asked, confused as to why Prussia was acting like a dog and licking his face. In response, Germany pulled Prussia off by the collar of the man's shirt while saying, "It's complicated."

"Let me guess, he and France-san and Spain-san got England-san to curse him?" Japan asked as he warily watched Prussia walk back to the couch on all four, jump up, and lay down with a content smirk. As Prussia did this, they could not help but notice the angered, quiet growl from one of Germany's dogs; that was raised knowing that dogs weren't allowed on furniture.

"Close. England did put a spell on him, but according to him he can't simply take the spell off," Germany answered with a sigh. It was not that Prussia was exactly worse as a dog, but he could not stop but worry more about him.

"How long has he been like this?" Italy asked as he walked up to Prussia and began to scratch the other's head. Prussia made a content sound to this, and looked expectantly at Italy when Germany took the hand away.

"A little over a day, assuming France wasn't lying," Germany answered as he glared down at Prussia, who at that time was growling slightly at Germany for taking the hand away. After half a minute of this, however, Prussia slowly looked down and nodded. What could he say, when it came to the hierarchy of the house, he may be above the other dogs but none of them were above the guy who fed and took care of them.

"Vee, big brother France wouldn't lie about something like that," Italy commented, only to be ignored when Japan asked, "I'm a bit surprised that you would share this with us, but also pleased. Or was there another reason you had in mind?"

"Well, I suppose you could say I wanted to ask your opinion on how to change him back," Germany answered with a slight blush.

"My opinion?" Japan asked slightly confused.

"Well…you know…since this kind of thing happens in those stories and shows you like to write," Germany answered, hardly believing the words that were coming out of his mouth.

"That's a great idea!" Italy exclaimed, only to then also look expectantly at Japan. All the while Japan looked at the two of them confused before saying, "Germany, Italy, you do know that those stories are make-believe…right?"

"I know, but I figured that since magic starting this was kind of like those make-believe stories that maybe you could help," Germany replied.

"I would think you'd have other things to also worry about. What with the next G8 meeting you're hosting coming up tomorrow," Japan continued. He and Italy knew that usually during the meetings Prussia would stay home to take care of the dogs, but how was he supposed to do that as a dog?

"I've taken care of that already. One of the neighborhood boys is going to watch my normal three. And as for Prussia," Germany was stopped almost on cue by the knock on the door followed by the happy hellos of Spain.

"Big brother Spain, what are you doing here?" Italy asked.

"Well since Germany and France need to be at that meeting with you guys, and Germany can't really leave Prussia alone, I decided that I'd watch him," Spain answered before walking up to the confused looking Prussia. Spain then continued, "So come on Prussia, time to play with me and Roma for a bit."

Prussia smirked slightly at this, only to then leap back onto Italy and rub his head into Italy's hand. To this Spain protested, "No Prussia, I like Italy too but you gotta come home with me to Romano!"

At last Germany sighed and helped Spain by hauling Prussia once again off Italy. After doing so, Germany attached a spare dog collar around Prussia's neck along with a leash, before telling Spain, "Here, this should hopefully help you keep him under control."

Spain thanked Germany for this as Prussia looked at himself in a nearby mirror, his look of confusion only to then become a smirk as he decided that the black leather straps looked rather good on him. At last Spain grabbed hold of the leash in one hand and began to push Prussia out the door with the other; all the while saying, "Well, you guys have a nice meeting, and don't worry about Prussia. I'll take care of him just fine!"

The trio was silent for a moment as they heard Spain leave the driveway, only for Italy to then say, "Wow, Prussia kind of acts different as a dog."

"Really," Germany began a bit sarcastically.

"Ya, like jumping on me and stuff. He never did that before. I bet things are going to be a lot more fun with him this way huh!" Italy continued, only to make Germany and Japan sigh. After this, Italy noticed that it was a good time to start dinner, so he headed for the kitchen. As Italy left, Japan commented, "You know, Germany-san, if this really was like one of my manga, I would probably tell you to look for another solution if England won't help. After all, it's not like he's the only one who uses magic; just the loudest."

Germany nodded solemnly at this, only to then grimace as Japan continued, "But at the moment the otaku in me has to agree with Italy-chan; Prussia being a dog will make things a lot livelier here."

With this said, Japan also left for the kitchen, leaving Germany once again alone in the living room feeling exhausted due to his older brother.

**As always, please review~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia **

Chapter 5

"Hey Roma! I'm back! And you'll never guess who's with me!" Spain called out as he and Prussia walked into the Spaniard's house. Once inside, Prussia began to casually walk around the living room on all four and inspect everything. He had been to his friend's house more times than he could count, but now as a dog everything seemed to smell more interesting to him.

At last Romano walked into the living room, only to scowl when he noticed how Prussia looked. At last he asked, "Tomato-bastard, are you and the potato-bastard's brother supposed to be playing a joke on me or something?"

"No, this is Prussia from now on. Or at least that's what England said. And since he's now a dog Germany couldn't leave him alone during the meeting so I'm watching him," Spain defended.

"Oh, so you idiots annoyed England again," Romano commented. Before Spain could clarify the situation, Romano gave out a loud sneeze before glaring at Prussia who was currently glaring back at him. After rubbing his nose slightly, Romano continued, "Well if he has to be here then fine, just hurry up and make dinner or I'm leaving!"

With this Romano left the room, causing Spain to laugh and start walking to the kitchen. As he did so he turned back to Prussia and said, "You just make yourself comfortable, okay amigo?"

Prussia shrugged at this before continuing through the house to smell all of the newly stronger smells. Once he was bored with this, he found what looked like a spare bedroom for him to take a nice nap in.

Soon it was dinner time, so as Spain and Romano sat at the table Prussia sat on the floor and ate the food Spain gave him hungrily. As this went on, Romano continued to sneeze stronger and stronger. At one point Spain stopped eating and asked, "Are you okay Roma? Do you have a cold or something?"

"No, it's not some stupid cold. It feels more like I'm allergic to something. Probably that fleabag Prussia turned into," Romano answered, earning a growl from Prussia.

"But you've never been allergic to dogs or Prussia before," Spain asked confused.

"I'm just telling you what it feels like. Needless to say, I think I'm just going to go to bed early today," Romano answered, only for the three of them to finish eating. Like he said, after dinner Romano headed into his bedroom to go to sleep, while Spain and Prussia stayed up a little later before also going to sleep in Spain's bed.

The next Spain and Prussia were suddenly woken up from Romano screaming, "That bastard!"

Worried, Spain rushed to Romano's usual bedroom, the same bedroom Prussia napped in yesterday, with Prussia barking the entire run down the hallway. Once they opened the doorway, they froze upon seeing a very ticked off Romano whose skin was covered in pink splotches and glaring angrily at them.

At last Romano glared down at Prussia and pointed a finger at him before demanding, "You got into my room, didn't you you bastard! Answer me!"

Prussia gulped slight and nodded before giving out a low whimper. Spain then asked, "My God, Roma, are you going to be okay? Should I take you to the hospital?"

"I'll be fine, no thanks to you bastards. Now if you don't mind me, I think I'm going to just get dressed and out of this hell hole. Don't expect me back until that thing you call a friend is gone and this entire house has been fumigated," Romano complained before slamming the door shut. A few moments later, he was marching down the stairs to the front door where Spain was waiting for him.

As Romano reached the door Spain asked, "Are you sure you're okay? I can drive you home if you want."

"You mean in the same car that that bastard came here in? Speaking of Prussia, where's the mutt gone to?" Romano asked sharply.

"Oh, don't be too hard on him, he can't help it if you're allergic to him. And he feels really bad, he's been outside in the yard moping since you slammed the door," Spain defended. He felt bad about what happened to his little henchman, but he could not blame Prussia for something he could not control.

"The yard? Where?" Romano asked as he looked out the window showing the entire front yard.

"He was just there a second ago, I let him out to use the bathroom," Spain responded confused as he opened the door and looked around. After not seeing him, he called out for Prussia thinking that his friend simply went to the back yard. Upon not coming to the call, Spain began to walk to the backyard only to stop when he heard Romano call out, "Well while you have fun looking for that bastard I'm going to go home. See ya."

Spain nodded in agreement, only to then continue to the backyard and fail to spot Prussia. Again he called for him, only to again receive no answer. Slightly frantic now, Spain continued to search his yards in vain. He then found a clue. To the north of his house's boundary, he spotted the black collar which was around Prussia's neck, only now it was snagged in a bush and torn open.

Upon seeing this and the tracks leading away from his house, all Spain could say was, "I think I'm now in more trouble. Prussia! Where did you run off to now?"

Rushed to the street near the border and listened intently for anyone yelling about a strange man-dog, but no noise was heard. Fear then began to engulf him. After all, nothing said that Prussia was thinking clearly, and what if he got ran over by a car or something. Worrying about these ideas, Spain continued to search for another half hour; each minute bringing with it more worries. At last he came to the conclusion that he was going to need help, and rushed straight to the meeting to find some.

* * *

Prussia stretched as he stopped running. He had overheard Spain and Romano arguing about him, and had become woefully unamused with the later's idea of him. He also felt that he did not need some unawesome babysitter to watch him! As he thought this, a random squirrel appeared in the yard. Before he could stop himself, his animal self took over and he rushed the poor creature.

In fear, the squirrel ran quickly north of the house with Prussia on its trail. The squirrel was too fast for Prussia, however, and ran up a tree to safety as Prussia ran past; now occupied with a new squirrel. This game of chase continued for some time before Prussia decided he was tired and stopped; only to realize that he was not completely sure where he was. He was much farther north than Spain's house, he could tell that by the colder temperature, but he was also too tired to really care at that moment. So deciding that the calm forest was a good enough place to rest, Prussia made a quick nest and was soon asleep.

**As always, please review~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia **

Chapter 6

Germany looked over the other seven nations at the meeting with satisfaction. Today the meeting was moving rather smoothly, which was definitely a breath of fresh air for Germany. No fighting from France and England, with this being caused most likely by England's blackmailing France to behave or for the Englishman to stop looking for a way to help Prussia. Canada and Russia were staying alert due to their joint position on one of the meeting's topic. Even Italy was focusing more than usual thanks to Japan. Germany dared to think that maybe they could really get some work done, only to have those hopes shattered when Spain tentatively knocked on the closed doors.

"Hey, France, I know you guys are supposed to be busy but can you come here for a second?" Spain asked upon seeing the others look at him confused.

"I could totally use a snack break now that I think about it," America commented.

"Why not, we've been rather productive so let's take a short break," Germany commented, but not removing his slight frown as he watched France follow Spain out of the room. His frown then grew as he heard France shout out, "He what? Scare bleu, how could you let this happen?!"

"I wonder what happened," America commented as he bit into a burger he brought into the room.

Wondering the same thing, Germany opened the door and asked, "Is everything alright?"

"Oui, everything's fine," France quickly answered, only to then glare at Spain as the other said, "But you were just acting like this was the worst thing ever? Besides, maybe Germany can help us look for him."

"Someone's missing? Who is it?" Russia asked curiously.

"Spain…where's Prussia?" Germany asked, already fearing the answer to come.

"He's missing! I let him outside earlier today but when I went to let him back inside he was nowhere! I had to have looked all over my neighborhood and all I found was his collar," Spain explained.

"Prussia's missing?" Japan asked.

"A collar? Like a pet's one?" Canada asked.

"What's going on here?"America asked the loudest.

Germany just sighed frustrated at this and said, "How the hell could you lose him? You told me you would watch him!"

"Why does Prussia need someone to watch him? I mean, he is an adult," America asked.

"Prussia has been feeling a little…peculiar lately. So Spain was going to watch him in case something happened," Japan answered, deciding to save telling everyone why Prussia was peculiar to someone else.

"Do you know which way he was heading when you lost him?" France asked hopeful.

"I found his collar to the north, and it looks like that's where he was headed," Spain answered.

"North from your house huh. Well then maybe he simply wanted to go home again," England commented.

Spain seemed to think over this, only to at last say, "I don't know. I drove past Germany's house on the way here but I didn't see any sign of Prussia. But at the same time where else would he have gone."

"For your guys' sake let's hope he's there," Germany muttered to himself.

"Hey, don't act that way! It's not my fault he ran away from Spain," France retorted in his defense.

"Can someone please just explain to us what's going on," America asked again with Russia and Canada agreeing with him.

"Just eat your food and don't worry your little head over it," England replied as he left with Germany, Spain, and France; Japan and Italy following shortly later out of curiosity. Once realizing that the others would not be back any time soon, the three remaining countries shared a look.

"So it appears our topic will not be brought up comrade," Russia commented towards Canada.

"I guess not," Canada simply replied.

Abruptly America stood up and declared, "Well, you two can sit here like idiots, but I for one am going to find out what the others aren't telling us. You guys in or what?"

Deciding that it was better than simply waiting for the others to possibly return, Russia and Canada also got out of their seats and soon they were on the heels of the other group.

* * *

Prussia was bored, which made him feel unawesome. And that was something Prussia could not stand for. He had awoken uneventfully from his nap to find himself still in the forest, and while the dog part of him thought that it was a great area, his human self was telling him that he should probably find his way to someone's home and hopefully; his own home.

As he thought about this, he continued on his way through the woods until he spotted someone. The person was Norway, and upon seeing the other nation Prussia could not help but be excited. Norway, however, was more surprised to see Prussia than happy. He was still trying to decide if he was more surprised to find him running around in his forest or as a dog-hybrid when Prussia rushed up to him only to stop right before running over the Norwegian.

After a second to collect himself, Norway said, "Hello Prussia, what happened to you this time?"

To this Prussia a little sheepishly gave out a bark, only to then begin looking around. If he was running into Norway, than that meant that he had been chasing squirrels all the way to the opposite side of Europe. So then if he simply went a little more…

"Did England do this to you?" Norway asked as he knelt down to get a better look at Prussia; stopping the Prussian's thought process. Again Prussia looked over to Norway, only to have the Norwegian tenderly touch his face. After a moment of this, Norway stood up again and said, "Well, we should probably get you to my home so I can tell Germany. He's probably worried and…does he know that you are a dog now?"

Prussia nodded his head and barked, only to then feel his stomach growl at him. He had been so busy with Romano's temper tantrum and chasing squirrels and sleeping that he had forgotten about breakfast! Norway heard the growl, causing him to say that he could find some food for him; which made Prussia walk even faster with Norway.

It did not take the two long to reach the house, and for Norway to find some food for Prussia. Once he was satisfied that Prussia would be fine left alone eating, Norway decided to call Germany and relieve him with the knowledge that Prussia was fine. To this Germany told him that they would be there soon to pick up Prussia and hung up before Norway could question who 'they' were.

**As always, please review~**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia **

Chapter 7

"There you are Prussia! You really should not run off, mon ami, look it how worried you made poor Germany and Spain," France chastised as he and the rest of the group walked into Norway's house; finding Prussia sitting on the floor acting as if nothing was wrong.

"Thanks again for calling Germany and telling us where he was. We would have had to search practically all of Europe otherwise," England remarked as he entered the room followed by Japan and Italy.

"England, did you really put this curse on him?" Norway asked.

"Well, for all intents and purposes I was actually trying to help him. How was I supposed to know that his apparel would do this to him?" England defended.

Norway took a moment at this to think over the last remark. Also unsure how a person's apparel fitted into this but not wanting to admit this, Norway simply retorted, "As the person using the magic you should have taken all precautions not to cause any harm to him."

"Oh don't start lecturing me now," England replied dismissively. The dismissiveness stopped, however, when Norway continued, "I ask because this is one strong spell used on him. And one which may soon cause him great harm."

Everyone in the room fell silent to hear why Norway said something like this; that is everyone except Prussia who was too content sleeping near Norway's fireplace. After a moment, Germany looked down slightly at his brother and replied, "England told us that Prussia may stay like this forever since he is not too sure about removing the original spell. But he did say that he was looking for a way to change things."

"Looking is all very well and good, until you realize that his time is slipping by while England claims to be looking in books," Norway retorted.

"What do you mean?" Spain asked, wondering what was going to happen now to his friend.

"Well, what do you think of him right now; ignoring us while we talk about him?" Norway asked.

"Maybe he's just listening to what we have to say about him and is being quiet so that he can," Italy offered.

"No, that's not Prussia. Even if what we were saying was bad news, he would still be actively listening. Prussia!" Germany explained, only to become slightly relieved when Prussia looked up at having his name yelled.

"So then what does this mean?" France asked.

"After a while Prussia may get lost in the thoughts of his new dog self. If that happens, then he may not be able to turn back at all," Norway answered.

The room was relatively silent for a moment, only for France to then ask, "Did you know about this, England?!"

"Well, I'd be lying if I said that I did not have my concerns," England answered meekly.

"Turn him back!" France retorted threateningly.

"But if he does that Prussia might die!" Spain bleated out, holding onto France to stop the two from fighting.

"Seems like quite the issue," Norway commented as he watched the guests.

"Can you do anything Norway-san? After all, you know a lot about magic too," Japan asked.

Norway paused for a moment, only to then say, "No, I'd rather not mess around with this one."

"So then now what?" Italy asked, only for the nations to turn quiet when Prussia suddenly stood up and began to growl menacingly. The nations then paled when they looked out the window, finding Russia smiling and waving at them with America and Canada also trying to look inside.

"I suppose I should let them in, shouldn't I," Norway began, only to pause when Prussia rushed to the door ahead of him; barking and growling as if to scare the new visitors away.

"I would have thought you'd have him trained better by now," England commented towards Germany.

"He can't help it, he saw Russia. He'd still be growling or something even if he was a human again. Besides, why should I have given him training as a dog when I was expecting to hear that everything would get fixed?" Germany defended.

"Come on, England, haven't you found anyway to help Prussia so far?" Spain asked almost pleadingly.

"So far the closest I've found are ways to turn him back, but they only would work of his current look was the whole importance of the spell or if he was a full dog; both of which is not the case," England answered.

"So then in other words you're being absolutely useless in cleaning up your mess," France reiterated with a frown.

"And who was it exactly who begged me to cast a spell on him, hmm? Besides, if you guys were actually looking out for eachother then you would not have needed my help and none of this would have happened!" England spat back.

"Vee, stop fighting! We're guests here remember!" Italy yelled out upon seeing France, England, and Spain look as if to start fist fighting. All of their attention was then turned to the front door, however, when they heard Prussia's frantic barking turn into a quieter whine. This was then followed by Russia chastising, "Bad Prussia, we do not say hello to people by playing tag with your teeth."

"Dude, I'm not exactly sure what you did to him, or what he is now, but I don't think you're supposed to do that to animal-people-things," America commented.

"No, he's fine. See, he's already back up and growling again," Russia replied. Upon hearing all of this, the other nations began to rush to the front door area to check on Prussia, only to stop as Prussia stalked back towards them, behind Germany, and continued to growl as if nothing had happened.

"Oh, are you alright Prussia? Did that mean Russia hurt you?" France asked as he pulled Prussia away from Germany to look at him better. Prussia looked mostly fine, with just slight coloration on the face which would most likely turn into a bruised cheek by that evening.

"So this is what happened to Prussia? I'm not sure what to say to this one," Canada commented as he walked up to France to get a better look at Prussia.

"Norway, are you sure that you can't help him? Or help England help him?" Germany asked one last time. Slowly, Norway shook his head and responded, "I could help you change him into a full dog, but I would think you would see that as a move backwards, not forwards."

Sadly, Germany nodded at this, only to then say that the meeting was to be postponed for the day. With this Germany sulked home, dragging Prussia with him so that his older brother would not get lost again.

**As always, please review~**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia **

**Sorry for the delay…**

Chapter eight

"Brother!" Germany yelled out, successfully startling Prussia who at that time was digging a hole in his yard. Upon being surprised, Prussia quickly looked over to Germany to see what was wrong; only to then remember that he was not supposed to be destroying the yard. Instead of continuing the scolding like Prussia expected, however, Germany simply sighed disappointingly and walked back inside the house.

Concerned, Prussia followed Germany inside and began to whimper as he sat next to Germany; his head near his little brother's lap. Subconsciously, Germany began to rub one of the ears on Prussia's head. Several days had passed since they left Norway's house, and for those days Prussia began to act more and more like a dog. He had made sure that England was searching for anything that could help, but what if they were too late. What would his life be like with a dog for a brother?

A knock to the door tore him out of these depressing thoughts. Curious, he went to open it with Prussia barking frantically the entire time as he accompanied his brother. Once the door was open, the two of them saw that it was Italy and Hungary. As they walked inside Hungary said, "Hello Germany, I've heard what happened and thought that I'd visit to see how you are."

"I'm managing," Germany answered, only to then watch as Hungary and Prussia stared at each other. Prussia then made an unsure face, only to then sulk back to his spot on the living room couch; followed by Italy who promptly began petting him.

"And how has he been?" Hungary asked.

Germany did not respond as promptly, but eventually replied, "He's been digging in my yard and acting like the head dog around the place."

"So then the rumors are true. I personally was not too sure of what I would find when I decided to come over, but Italy sure seemed happy with the idea," Hungary commented as she and Germany walked into the living room also.

Once there, all Germany could do is give a frustrated sigh and haul Prussia off the couch upon seeing the muddy prints from Prussia's hands all over the cushions. After doing this and seeing Prussia's confused and hurt look, Germany responded, "That's why dogs don't dig in my yard then sit on the furniture."

Prussia growled back at Germany for this, only to stop when an idea came to him. Carefully, Prussia jumped back onto the couch next to the now sitting Germany and laid his still muddy hands on Germany's lap instead of the upholstery. All Germany could do to this was pinch his brow in frustration but failed to remove his stubbornly laying brother.

"Well part dog or not, it looks like he still has you around his finger," Hungary commented, unable to hide her blush.

"Not now Hungary," was all Germany could say in his defense. This in turn only caused the others to frown.

After another moment of awkward silence, Hungary quietly asked, "So then is it true that neither England nor Norway can help him?"

"England keeps saying he's looking, but so far neither of them has been much help."

"Hey, Hungary, Germany, I just thought of something," Italy announced.

"Yes?" Hungary asked slightly concerned.

"You know that Romania guy right? The really weird guy obsessed with vampires?" Italy continued.

"Yes…" Hungary replied, starting to dread where this conversation might go.

"Well I remember him once talking about magic-y stuff with Norway and England during a meeting. So maybe he could help Prussia!" Italy stated.

Germany and Hungary looked between Italy and Prussia for a moment, only for Hungary to carefully say, "I'm not too sure that that would be the best thing to do Italy."

"Why not?" Italy asked.

"Well…" Hungary began, unsure how to put her ideas of Romania into words for the younger nation.

"From what I remember, you and Romania have not always been on the best of terms," Germany commented towards Hungary.

"But she still knows him, so maybe she could ask him if he could help Prussia," Italy persisted.

Another long pause arrived only for Hungary to at last say, "I really don't think that would be a good idea. If you feel so strongly about him helping Prussia than why don't you ask?"

"Vee! But he's scary!" Italy pleaded frantically.

"It's alright Italy, you don't need to talk to Romania about something you didn't do," Germany stated calmly.

"I don't?" Italy asked surprised.

"No. I think if someone is going to talk to Romania it should be those two idiots who started this whole thing," Germany explained, only to then get up and use the phone. A few minutes later, he re-entered the room with a satisfied smirk on his face; commenting on how he should have more guests coming in a little bit to borrow Prussia.

* * *

Like Germany stated, about one hour later France and Spain knocked at his door; sending Prussia into an excited fit at knowing that his friends were outside. When Germany opened the door, the two greeted him and promptly asked what they were needed for. To this Germany answered, "It's been decided that you two are to take Prussia to see Romania. After all, if England can't find anything useful, and Norway won't help, then we might as well get a third look at the problem."

"S-so you're sending us?!" France asked.

"Yes. Good luck," Germany answered bluntly before throwing Prussia outside to them and slamming the door shut.

France and Spain stared at the slammed door for a moment, then to Prussia. At last Spain asked, "Prussia, what did you do to make Germany mad at us now?"

Prussia growled at being blamed for this, only to then remember that because of it he would get to take a car ride. Excited over the idea of a car ride, Prussia rushed to the car his friends came in and waited anxiously for them to open the door; his tail wagging happily.

"Well, I guess we should get this over with," France commented as he opened the doors for Prussia and himself. Once the trio was in the car, they headed east towards Romania's house.

**As always, please review~**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia **

Chapter 9

France, Spain, and Prussia slowly pulled into the driveway of Romania's house; Spain and France grimacing as they noticed Romania sitting outside by his front door playing with Moldova. The two nations looked up as they saw the car park and the trio leave the vehicle; both smiling when they saw Prussia exit on all four and stretch.

"Looks like I've got visitors," Romania commented, only to then pause when Moldova yelled out, "Cool!" and ran towards Prussia.

"Prussia turned into a puppy! Can I play with him?" Moldova asked as she looked Prussia over.

France laughed at this and said, "Good to see you too Moldova, but we need to take him to see Romania."

"It's alright, he can play with him. While they play why don't you two come in and explain what you need," Romania protested, causing Moldova to smile and pull Prussia towards the yard. France and Spain watched as this happened, only to then slowly walk towards the house.

The two of them were never actually friends with Romania, or even know a lot about him, and had never even been in his house. Due to this, they were not sure what to expect, but feared the worse. To their relief, when they walked into ting room they found that the house seemed normal.

Once the three of them were seated, Romania commented, "I had a feeling I'd be seeing you guys. Let me guess, annoyed England too much again?"

"Why's everyone keep thinking that? We did nothing wrong!" Spain complained.

"England did cast a spell on him, but it was supposed to help him," France stated.

"I think I'm now lost…how is making Prussia into half a dog supposed to help him? Did he need to be taught a lesson in loyalty or something?" Romania asked.

"It was a- you know, it's getting real tiring having to constantly explain this. I would have thought that everyone had heard the story by now," France began only to then complain.

In response, all Romania did was shrug and say, "Not a lot of people meet with me, so rumors take a bit longer to spread over here."

The group stayed in silence for a moment until Spain said, "England can't find anything to help him with, and Norway instead of helping only told us that he doesn't have a lot of time. Then Germany got some idea to ask you for help."

"Really… well I'm not really sure what I can do either. My main sources of magic are in superstitions and undead and such; not the kind of magic he needs. So I guess I don't really know what you want me to do!" Romania answered helplessly.

Both Spain and France looked down disappointingly at this. Upon seeing this, Romania gave a worried smile and said, "Come on, cheer up now! He's still alive isn't he? And he's still your friend. Maybe if you guys just work on it things will work out for themselves."

"Thanks for the advice Romania, but I'm not so sure that's what Germany would like to hear," France admitted as he and Spain got off the couch. They then began as if to walk outside, only to then grab Prussia and bring him back to Germany's house. The drive home was in silence, and his friends' moods seemed to bring down Prussia's.

At last they reached Germany's house, only once there tell the owner what Romania had said. After hearing this, everyone's attitude seemed to deepen more. Prussia listened to the others discuss further actions for him intently; not at all liking what they were saying. He may have lost his ability to talk to them, and most of the time he acted more like a dog than a human; but even a dog can tell when they are not welcome. And lately he had to admit that his presence seemed to stress and concern people more than anything.

Unsure what he should do, he began to wander to the edge of Germany's lawn. Since being turned into a dog, Germany had ordered him to stay in the yard unless leaving the house with a nation. He growled to himself as he thought about this; thinking about how it was unawesome for him to be confined just because his little brother was nervous. Before he could stop himself, he walked several paces off of the property to the end of the street.

There, just as luck would have it, an animal control worker drove by. Confused, the worker pulled over and stared at Prussia. He was off duty, but knew that he had to call in a strange dog-human-thing and probably take it someplace off of the street. Following his instincts, the man got out of his car and tried to coax Prussia towards him. As he opened his back door, however, Prussia saw a left-over kennel; causing the dog in him to growl. This did not faze the man, however, and continued to try getting closer to Prussia. Confused, Prussia tried to shy away only to then bite the man.

Taken by surprise, the man fell over as Prussia let his grip go of the man's sleeve. Wondering what the commotion down the street was about, France, Germany, and Spain looked over to find Prussia by the man.

"PRUSSIA!" Germany yelled at his brother angrily; causing Prussia to pale more. He knew that if Germany looked that pissed at him, then he was in serious trouble. Once again, before he could stop himself, his instincts took over and he began to run farther down the streets and to the east.

"Not again!" Spain exclaimed as he watched Prussia run away.

"Get back here! Brother!" Germany yelled as he and the other two ran in the direction Prussia went. Before they got too far however, Germany was stopped by the man who asked, "Was that your dog-thing sir?"

"I…guess so," Germany answered confused.

"Hey, are you okay? You're bleeding a little bit," Spain asked upon seeing flicks of blood on the man's sleeve.

"That thing bit me. You know that I could have him euthanized for that," the man answered, unamused.

"I'm sorry. Usually all he does is drink beer and wreak havoc on my other dogs; not bite people. He must have simply gotten out and was confused. So how about we look for him while you stop wasting the time we got," Germany replied before promptly leaving. He knew that he would probably get in trouble for that, but it was more important that he found his brother than deal with some continued mess.

"Ah, brotherly passion. Monsieur, please don't take it out on those two. Prussia really is a good boy and I'm sure that all this can be sorted out," France replied, only to then run after Germany.

"Hope you're arm feels better soon!" Spain called out as a farewell as he rushed on to join the others.

Once they were all out of sight, the man asked himself, "What…just happened?" After the moment to realize that no one was going to be able to tell him, he got back up, used a first aid kit to his arm and headed back on his way.

**Suddenish chapter ending, but oh well.**

**As always, please review~**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia **

**Gah, sorry for the long wait (I hate writer's block!)**

Chapter 10

Prussia was exhausted when he finally stopped running; finally sure that he had lost Germany and the others. He was not completely sure why he bit that man, or why he ran from his brother, but now he simply wanted to go into some warm house and sleep. As he thought about this, he heard the crunch of shoes behind him. Wondering if he was wrong and his brother had caught him, Prussia began to turn around to see who it was. Before he could try anything, however, he was hit over the head and fell unconscious.

When Prussia regained his senses, he had to fight himself to actually wake up. The reason was that he had awoken to lying down on a warm rug next to a fire, and he was very comfortable simply staying there. Someone then walked up, causing him to look up and growl at who he saw.

"Have a nice nap, eh? It's late so I thought you might like some dinner," Hungary commented as she placed a plate down for Prussia.

In response, Prussia gave Hungary a confused look before smelling the food placed in front of him. As Prussia inspected the food, Hungary continued, "I saw you running away and got curious, but I figured that you wouldn't stop for me. Does your head still hurt? You're not eating as fast as usual."

Prussia was hungry, and his head did not hurt as badly as he would have thought, but that did not stop him from being cautious. After all, he could not fully remember the last time Hungary of all people brought him home to give him dinner. After smelling the food one more time, he tentatively began to eat; only to grow into more bites as he continued.

Hungary continued to talk to him as he ate, but he was not paying too close attention. It was not until he was done that he even looked up at her or at the surroundings. When he did, he could not help but growl when he realized that she had brought him to Austria's house instead of hers. To add to this, he then heard the noise of someone walking towards the room, only to find that the person was Austria.

"Hungary, why did you have to bring him here?" Austria asked. Prussia had thought that he had gotten on lucky so far since he did not need to see the aristocrat since the spell, but apparently that was not meant to last. He could not help but growl slightly as Austria continued, "I hope you called Germany already. By the looks of it he might bring fleas or something into my house."

"Oh stop it you two. And Austria we've been through this already. Besides, I would have thought you'd like him more this way," Hungary replied cheekily.

"Seems more like a linear move to me," Austria muttered. With this said, Austria left; muttering about calling Germany himself if she would not.

Hungary simply sighed to herself upon hearing this, only to then look at Prussia's confused face. She gave him a sad smile and said, "I guess if you're still like this that means that Italy's idea of having Romania cure you didn't work."

Prussia shook his head at this and continued giving her a confused look. The look then turned to surprise when he felt her scratch behind one of his ears. As she did this she softly continued, "I'm sorry Prussia, I would have liked it if he could have helped you. You may be an annoying idiot, but you're still a person and one of my childhood friends. And because of that it'll be hard for us to see you simply turn out like this; especially for Germany."

Prussia could not help but give out a whimper at this, no matter how unawesome it might have seemed. Unable to resist, she stopped scratching his ear in favor of lifting up his face so that they could look at each other once more in silence. This lasted for some time, before she sighed and got up; talking about how she needed to go check on Austria and see if he did indeed call Germany. Prussia made a noise at this, but nothing more; too content with the idea of resting a bit more by the fire.

* * *

It was not until early the next morning that Prussia awoke yet again, this time to the noise of Austria, Hungary, and Germany talking in the same room he was sleeping in. Now awake, he got up, stretched, and walked over to the others wondering if they were going to give him breakfast. Upon seeing him, the others stopped their conversation and looked at him; only to all frown slightly with disappointment and worry.

Prussia looked the same as he did when he fell asleep, but there was something about him which told them that something was wrong. He looked a little happier with them then he did the other night, and in fact looked as if he had completely forgotten the events which lead up to now. It was as if when they looked at him, this thing standing next to them was not the Prussia who they knew. And in truth they were correct.

Prussia had run out of time.

**Shorter than normal…**

**As always, please review~**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

Chapter 11

Germany frowned as he pulled into his driveway with Prussia; the other smiling slightly at being back home. Slowly, he turned the car off and looked at Prussia; only for Prussia to look back at him confused. At last Germany said, "So then I guess this is how things are going to be from now on."

Prussia gave no reply other then a whimper of displeasure, which caused Germany to sigh and finally open the doors for them. As soon as the door was open, Prussia rushed outside and began sniffing the yard's objects; only to then quickly return to Germany's side. After watching all of this and with Prussia sitting obediently near him, Germany complained, "This is those two idiots fault. I should have never let you hang out with them that night!"

Prussia gave a whimper to this, not at all liking the anger in Germany's voice; which only made Germany sigh again out of frustration and head inside. His temper did not ease as he entered his house, however, for standing in his living room was France and Spain.

"We heard that you were picking up Prussia today," France began as he gave a worried look towards Germany. Both his and Spain's expressions relieved as they saw Prussia walk up from behind Germany, only for the Prussian to then bark hysterically at them.

"What's wrong mi amigo? It's just us," Spain asked with a slight pout. Prussia had never barked upon seeing them before, only to then jump onto Spain and knock him over. This only caused an ill feeling to come into Spain's stomach.

"It happened earlier today when he woke up. He was with Austria and Hungary and…we could just tell that he ran out of time," Germany answered soberly.

"What?! No, there must be some mistake!" France began to plead. Sure, since having Prussia turn into this he had thought about the possibility of him staying that way. But he never liked the idea and tried to think that everything would end alright. And now here he was hearing that that was not the case.

"But Prussia can't spend the rest of his life as a dog-thing! How are we supposed to hang out with him now?" Spain asked as he sat on the floor and looked at Prussia; the Spaniard looked as if about to cry.

"And that's another thing," Germany began as he regained the anger he felt several moments earlier at the two unannounced guests. He then continued, "I don't want you two hanging out with him anymore. As it is, you said so yourself that you can't now. Besides, how I see it if you two had been better friends in looking out for him than none of this would have happened!"

"But it was an accident. Besides, do you really think that's what Prussia would want?" France complained as he watched Prussia began to bark loudly at all three of them; not at all liking having all of them upset.

"SHUT UP!" Germany shouted at Prussia's barking, successfully stopping the barking only to be replaced by a slight whimper.

"It's not Prussia's fault," Spain responded quietly as Prussia continued to whimper and sit behind Germany.

"I know. Now just…leave," Germany answered as he pinched the bridge of his nose. France and Spain shared a glance at this, only to then nod in silent agreement.

"If that is what you wish. We wish you the best of luck," France commented as he slowly left the room. As France did this, Spain quickly and quietly grabbed hold of Prussia and led him out the room also; all before Germany could notice that they took his brother. By the time Germany did realize this, the trio was already speeding out of Germany's drive and down the street.

* * *

"Hey France, do you think it was really a good idea to take Prussia away from Germany?" Spain asked as they continued towards the border; not stopping for fear for their lives if Germany caught them now.

"Look at it this way, Germany was obviously stressed and worried about Prussia. Once he has some time to himself to collect his thoughts I'm sure he'll see that this was for the best," France reassured.

"But now what do we do with him?" Spain asked as he motioned towards Prussia. Prussia, in the mean time, was ignoring them both in favor of finding a comfortable position in the car to nap. It was hard to do this, however, with the car constantly moving and the others constantly talking about him, and so many things zooming past in the windows. At last Prussia harrumphed and laid down; glaring at everything which made the feelings unawesome.

France sighed at this as he looked at Prussia in the rear-view mirror. He then sighed and said, "I suppose we'll just have to figure that out when we get to the safe place."

"You know Germany will find us there. I've always thought we've been lucky that he hasn't found it yet," Spain asked with an unsure smile.

"Yes, well, hopefully by the time he does find us he will have calmed down a little," France retorted, only to then continue the ride to their secret house in silence.

The morning after taking Prussia, France heard a knock on the door to their secret house. Feeling uneasy and hoping for it not to be Germany, he opened the door a crack. To his relief, the person on the other side was England; scowling slightly a France with tired eyes.

"I got a phone call from a very angry Germany yesterday," England began as he walked into the house, "Apparently, Prussia ran out of time then you two blokes ran off with him. I should have figured you'd come to this house in the mountains; it's probably the only one Germany doesn't know about. So, where is he?"

"Last I saw him he was asleep outside with Spain. Why, now that it's too late you think you can help him?" France asked snidely.

England turned around to this and shrugged. He then replied, "In his current state no, but I figured I'd see the damage with my own eyes."

With this the two of them began to head towards the porch door, only for France to finally ask, "Are you going to tell Germany where Prussia is?"

England was silent for a moment as he watched Prussia wake up and begin lazily chasing a butterfly. At last he responded, "From how it sounded to me, Germany is going through some form of grief over all this and seems stuck on anger. I'm not sure if giving Prussia back to him at the moment will allow him to move on or not."

France nodded at this, only to then chuckle slightly and say, "It's almost scary, I was thinking along the same thoughts of that yesterday.

England scowled at this but said nothing more as they watched Spain also wake up. After a few more moments of this, England decided to take his leave; promising to wait a bit longer before telling Germany where his brother was.

It was the next day after that when things took a turn. It was later in the afternoon, and Spain had just realized that one of them needed to go to the store. Since it was his turn to cook and his concoction required him to stay, he sent France to the store. They had both forgotten that France had left moments before for the outside. It was not until France ran over a large, sudden bump while speeding out of the driveway, followed by a yelp of pain, that they realized where he was.

**We'll stop here for now…**

**As always, please review~**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia **

Chapter 12

"What happened?!" Spain asked as he rushed outside and see what the cry was about. His concern worsened as he noticed France out of his car and kneeling over Prussia; who was whimpering softly and bleeding from the mouth.

"I swear I didn't see him! How did he get outside anyways?" France responded.

"Oh no...What did you do?" Spain asked as he knelt next to his two friends, fear painted over his face as he looked over Prussia.

"I was backing up to leave when I suddenly felt a bump," France answered lamely.

"You didn't see him? How could you miss him?!"

"Of course I didn't see him! Do you think I wanted to run him over? Now stop complaining and help me get him inside," France barked back. The two of them then carefully began to pick Prussia up, only to quickly stop when their friend gave out a pained scream.

"This is bad, we need to get him help," Spain replied as they watched Prussia begin to fade. France nodded mutely in agreement as his mind raced for some way to help their friend. Before he realized what he was saying he blurted out, "Britannia angel! Britannia angel! Come to our aid!"

Moments later England appeared, dressed as an angel while saying, "Poor souls called to me and…oh, it's just you three again. What do you want now?"

"It's Prussia!" Spain replied, holding onto Prussia in a way to try giving his friend some comfort.

"Good lord, what did you two do to him now?" England asked surprised as he looked over at the slowly dying Prussia.

"France was an idiot and ran him over," Spain answered while looking none too happy with the other. France looked back surprised by Spain's declaration, but held his tongue when he saw the misery on the usually happy face.

"Well there's no defending that. Honestly, can't you two look after him for two days? It's like a bloody curse is on the poor man. Maybe I was wrong in not telling Germany where to find you three," England scowled as he looked at the retched faces of the other two.

"Help him England. Please. He's our friend and he's going to die if you don't," France requested after a moment of silence.

"And bring him back to what? Being some strange man-dog who is constantly treated like either a hindrance or invalid? What sort of life is that for him, especially after when he remembers his time as a man?" England asked. He really did not want the other to die either, but that did not mean he was up to using magic simply to prolong the other's suffering.

"But he's our friend. And even if he has to spend the rest of his life like this, it's better that simply dying on the curb like some stray. He's one of our oldest friends - he's like family! He deserves better than this," France protested.

"I think I can see why Germany was so angry with us because of what happened to Prussia. He doesn't want to see him hurt either," Spain commented as he re-positioned Prussia to help him inhale easier. But even so it was coming in more as gasps. Prussia shivered, causing Spain to take off his sweater and place it over the other like a blanket. After words he continued, "Please England, save him and we'll do whatever you want."

"Whatever I want?" England clarified, looking as if considering the offer. He then turned to France to see if he agreed. After watching the other sadly nod, England continued, "Well then, it's a good thing that what I want right now is for Prussia to not be a bloody mess on the side of a road either."

With this said, England began casting a spell very similar to the one he spoke in the beginning of this whole mess. As he chanted, a ball of warm light appeared in his hands which he allowed to fall onto Prussia until he too was alight. Once the spell ended, the light faded and Prussia fell into a deep sleep; no longer gasping or bleeding.

"That should do the trick. And next time you need me - don't. Try to actually be careful from now on," England responded before disappearing before the others could thank him. With England gone and Prussia quickly recovering, the two carefully lifted Prussia up again and brought him inside. Once inside they brought him to a bed and tucked him in, taking much better care than they did the last time he was hit and they were drunk. France then offered to run to the store again for groceries, but at that point neither of them were all that hungry for anything.

* * *

"Hey, how the hell did I get here?" Prussia asked himself as he woke up and stretched; pulling the covers off him in the process. The last thing he remembered was running around outside, but even that and the last few days were a bit blurry. It was like waking up from a dream so realistic that it made one question what was real.

After a moment to see that he was at their group's safe house, Prussia got out of bed and looked towards a chair where his clothes were; freshly cleaned to remove the blood. Once dressed, he headed down stairs to see if anyone had started breakfast. He doubted it, however, since the sun was hardly casting any light yet.

Seeing that his suspicions were correct, he started breakfast for himself. The smell eventually caused the other two to walk into the room, both rubbing their eyes and yawning, only to suddenly stop when they saw Prussia.

Gone were the ears and tail, the claws and the teeth, all replaced by how Prussia had looked before he was hit originally. Fearing that it was a trick, France tentatively called out to him. Upon hearing his friends enter, Prussia looked at them and said, "'bout time you guys woke up! Were you going to just waste this awesome day in bed?"

Spain smiled upon hearing Prussia say something other than a bark, growl, or whimper, only to then throw himself at Prussia in a hug. "Whoa!" Prussia called out as his friend made him almost drop the pan filled with sizzling sausage. Spain was then joined by France, who as he hugged him called out, "I can't believe it! Prussia is really back!"

"Hey guys, stop hugging! Hot pan, really unawesomely stupid of you guys right now," Prussia alerted them as he placed the pan down with one hand and tried to push them off with the other.

To this outburst, all Spain and France could do is laugh out; causing Prussia to join them also. With this done and the three of them feeling better, the other two helped Prussia make breakfast. After this the three sat done and France and Spain began to tell Prussia of his time as a dog-hybrid; nailing into the other's head that it was not a dream but reality.

**Getting close to the end so we're going to stop here for now…**

**As always please review~**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

Chapter 13

The day after healing Prussia yet again, England awoke feeling slightly anxious. Sure, Spain and France could say that they would take care of Prussia, but England had always thought that the two of them were a bit spacy when it came to what they promised. The idea of calling them to check on Prussia crossed his mind, but he also was not sure if he wanted to deal with them more over this. At last he decided to call Germany and tell him where Prussia was; feeling that that way he would know for certain that Prussia would be alright. So he called the German, and moments later he was told thank you and hung up on as Germany most likely sped off to take his brother back.

What England expected Germany to do was exactly what happened, and by lunch time Germany had reached the trio's safe house. Not bothering to knock, Germany simply entered and glared at France who had heard a noise.

"Where is he?" Germany asked the Frenchman, who was paling slightly at seeing how angry Germany was.

"He's in the living room…but you really should not look so angry! Everything is better again!" France answered earnestly. Germany ignored him, however, and walked into the said room. There his anger dissipated into surprise as he saw his brother. He had been expecting Prussia to still look like a dog hybrid, but instead Prussia was staring at him with his usual smirk and looking as if the whole series of events never happened.

"Surprised to see me Wes? You should close your mouth before some unawesome flies decide to enter," Prussia replied with a slight chuckle, only to smile more as he watched Germany quickly snap his jaw shut.

"No, now that Germany knows where this house is we'll have to get a new one. And I really liked this hiding place too," Spain complained. It was almost mandatory for the trio to have some place where they could hide from the other nations after doing something to annoy certain ones too much. They felt that they were safe with only England knowing- they simply had to hand over France to make him go away- but now with Germany knowing it was a completely different story. Usually if it was the German searching for them, it meant a lot of trouble; and giving one over for appeasement would not make him stop from beating up the others.

"How many times do I have to tell you there that I could not care less where you decide to hide from your mischief, just as long as it does not concern me? Now come on Bruder, it's time for you to go home," Germany complained then ordered.

"Hmmm, technically I already am at a home," Prussia responded, watching as Germany glared at him.

"No, you are going home home now! In case you forgot, before all of this started you were supposed to help with your chores. Chores which I did not get to due to somebody deciding to be a dog who took a lot of one's time," Germany retorted.

"Ya, ya Wes, I got ya. How dare I get run over by some unawesome dick then have forces out of my control turn me into part dog? Obviously my friends and I need to do a better job at controlling the universe," Prussia answered in fake defeat as he walked over to Germany.

"Obviously," Germany agreed.

"Obviously?! Mon deui, and here I thought that you were supposed to be a man of science, not some child who believes that things happen only because we allow them to. Honestly, I swear that I will never understand you lot," France declared as he made a motion of wiping his hands clean of Prussia and Germany's trouble.

"I don't know, I always thought that Germany's unyielding trust in me was pretty awesome. After all, even if I can't move mountains in real life it feels good knowing that I can to the people who look up to me," Prussia answered even more pleased to hear how his little brother looked at him.

"It's oddly cute of Germany if you ask me," Spain replied, laughing slightly to himself about it.

"Yes, well, I'm afraid to say that image tarnished slightly due to everything that happened. You can only pick up someone's crap so often before you start asking yourself why you're doing that," Germany responded, a slight amount of blush on his face.

"It's called love my thick-headed Bruder! You love your awesome brother so much that you would do anything to keep me happy; even if I'm a slightly more awesome yet annoying creature like your dogs," Prussia answered, relishing the fact that his words made his brother blush more.

"Well, some would say that there is no purer love than brotherly-love. But of course Big brother France would know all about that," France commented with a smile and leading to the normal trio laughing as Germany tried to control things. At last he told Prussia that they needed to go and they all said their goodbyes.

As Prussia and Germany entered the car and started it, Prussia commented, "Sorry about all of this Wes. I realize it must have been pretty unawesome for you to take care of me like that for those days, but I want you to know that I appreciate it."

"Yes, thank you. And you should know that while I really do not want this to happen again, I would still be there to take care of you. You might have been an even bigger annoyance, but you're still my brother and I will always be there to help you. By the way, how did you get turned back to normal?" Germany answered.

Prussia laughed at this, a good natured one, and told his brother that it was a long story which he did not feel like sharing. Soon the two of them were driving home quietly as if nothing had happened.

**And there's where it ends!**

**Thank you to everyone who read, reviewed, and followed the story!**

**As always, please review~**


End file.
